Shooting Daggers
by AndSheWasBeautiful
Summary: The night the worm burned, I asked Moz a blaringly obvious and simple question. And of course being Moz, all he could do was stutter. I could have asked him what his name was and he would have said, "Ah... I... Oh..." PearlxMoz


**Shooting Daggers.**

**A _Peeps_ Fanfiction**

**By xxLilMizCaityxx**

* * *

Moz and Min have been shooting daggers at each other for the past three months. Ever since they broke up at the giant worm bonfire, when that peep wanted her Strat back. Why did they break up that night, I hear you scream? Well…

* * *

I had just charmed that woman out of her mind, and Moz had grinned and agreed with me, as per usual and then she had walked away, sipping at the bottle of pre-worm attack beer and looking pissed she couldn't have her Stat back at the snap of her fingers. Moz stood close to me, and we watched the bonfire with the bits of worm on it burn. I cleared my throat and started to speak, voicing the thoughts that had bugged me for a long while now.

"Hey, Moz?" I asked. He inclined his head, his shiny eyes watching me. Jesus, he was hot before Minerva stuck her tongue down his throat- but now he was… BEYOND hot. All smoky and dangerous and downright sexy. Minerva… just thinking about what she'd done to Moz pissed me off. He always insisted that they were completely in love with each other. I snickered inwardly before tilting my head to one side. I took a deep breath, composing myself. "You remember the night of that first gig? When you went bat shit crazy?"

Moz snickered.

"Yep, I remember. Funny that," he said. I nodded, laughing too and taking a swig of my beer. He pried it from my fingers and drank some himself. My lips twisted into a lopsided smirk. He smiled ruefully. "You did give mine away," he reminded me. My eyes narrowed.

"You better have taken your meds, mister," I grumbled and he laughed. We watched the fire for another minute, before he spoke again.

"You were saying?"

I yanked my beer from his hands and nodded my head, flashing a dazzling smile at him and watching him blink a couple of times in astonishment before grinning that goofy, not really with you grin that Moz has.

"Yes I was. Well… talking to that chick over there. Reminded me of the Stratocaster, and how you bashed it into little icky pieces," I mused. He nodded his head, waiting for me to continue. "Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but when the disease hits you full on, you get rid of everything you love, right?" Moz nodded.

"Yeah…" I turned to him, eyes wide and sincere, and he looked back down at me, his dark eyes sparkling I raised a brow.

"Then how come… you didn't bash up Min?"

Got him. Yes, he was royally screwed now. If he had really been as in love with Minerva as he had so claimed, then that night he would have tried to tear her to pieces. He didn't. Instead… he…

Moz gaped and I spoke again, very fast this time.

"You didn't hurt Min, yet you overturned my keyboard… I was just wondering why…" Moz looked over at Minerva, who was batting her eyelashes at an Angel, Cal standing over her shoulder grumbling disapprovingly, Lace there too, mouthing something in Minerva's direction like, "Slut." I snickered and looked back up at Moz. He was struggling to speak.

"I don't… Pearl, I…" his eyes were sincere, and I prayed that he would do what I wanted him too.

"Why?"

He did just that. Grinning he pressed his two middle fingers up to the bottom of my chin, tilting my head a little, just as Minerva did the same with the Angel. "You little persuasive brat."

I felt him smile against my lips as he pressed his own against mine. They were soft as rose petals, warm, moist. He tasted of beer, cigarettes, the night and blackcurrants. He bit down experimentally on my bottom lip, and I felt his inhuman sharp canine teeth tear the flesh a little. I shivered in delight, and let him tease my mouth open with his tongue, let him gain entry to my mouth. A warm rush of breath mingled with my own, and he darted his tongue forth experimentally. His other hand traced my shoulder then fell down to the small of my back. I wound my hands up and around the back of his neck, playing with the soft hair at the nape of his neck. Our lips moved in sync, our tongues dancing, my mind and heart racing. I could feel his against my chest, beating faster than normal too.

He pulled away, eyes dark with desire, smile small and meaningful as he rested his forehead against mine, pulling me closer.

"Why? Because… I don't… Minerva isn't… you… Pearl, I…" I giggled. Moz was never good with words. I placed a finger on his oh-so-supple lips.

"I… love you too, Moz," I muttered, blushing like some lovestruck teenager. And… that's when Minerva saw us.

* * *

And that's why they broke up. Me. Heh heh heh. So like I said, they've been shooting daggers with those oh-so-able eyes. And me, being Pearl, keeps getting stuck in the middle.

* * *

**Absolutely adore this pairing! So little awesome fiction in the Peeps category, so please review :)**


End file.
